Demonic Dreams
by WriterwithWings1408
Summary: Fate is a game played by the Gods. They roll the dice and we move as directed, but sometimes we can slip the noose of the higher power. Jazmine Chamberz is an averaged young woman who lives in the slums of 1963 Tulsa, Oklahoma where a girl's only fears are of catching her cheating boyfriend or getting knocked up. Nothing in her past could have prepared her the nightmare to come.
1. The Usual

**Re-written, I don't know about all of you, But I hated the first attempt. Twelve reviews and all of them were great, thank you everybody for that, but I only saw flaws. So I am going to try again, with everyone more in character and Jazmine a lot less Mary-sue.**

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

"Because it's thriller, thriller night!" The familiar Micheal Jackson song blared from the record player as I brushed the thick fur that embodied my rescue tomcat, my best friend, the one I could confide in. Who is now gone, he was taken from me when this whole nightmare began. The time my body was possessed by a vengeful demon who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. I heard the kitchen door creak open. It was either my boyfriend or one of my friends, or my dad.

"H-Hello?" A sad, nervous voice called from the kitchen. _Johnny. _My best friend. I think I know why he's here.

"I'm in the living room Johnnycake." I called quietly. He hated people yelling, he got that enough at home. He came into the room and I gasped. The gaping hole in his jacket, the bloody shirt, the black eye, the busted lip, the awkward gait, and the tears trying to force their way down his cut face.

"Take off your jacket." I softly ordered, trying to think of the best way to help him. He did as he was told; shrugging the jacket off, wincing when he moved his arm. The sight under the jacket was just as gruesome. How could a man do this to his own flesh and blood?

"Take the shirt off," I started. "I wanna see how deep the cut is..." I said this slowly hoping my blush wasn't to red. He slowly peeled the red and white shirt off and at first my eyes caught his smooth, little chest. Then I snapped back to reality and studied the injury, in the shaft off his ribcage, it wasn't to deep but it could easily become infected

"Here," I said, pulling a chair from the dining room table. "Have a seat, try to get comfortable." I went to the linen closet where I kept a rather modest first aid kit. I slunk back to the table and opened it pulling out a couple cotton balls and some green antiseptic and some bandages. He looked at the ensemble warily.

"Sorry Johnnycake." I said and started sponging the tender area, trying really hard to ignore the howls of pain from the small boy. I kept apologizing until I wrapped the bandage around his ribcage I gave him some pain relievers and he felt better.

"Wanna stay over tonight?" I asked. I hated it when he came to one of us hurt, just to go back to the ninth layer of hell: his house.

"I don't know." he said "If your boyfriend comes over...I don't want to be in the way." He mumbled

"He can deal with it." I said kind of harshly which made Johnny stare at me in surprise.

"He knows I'm only helping a friend." I say softer. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you Jazzy." He said with a quick, tight, grin

"Here let me show you the guest room." I started awkwardly. He didn't need me to show him the guestroom, Johnny knew where it was, he's stayed over before. But he stood up and I supported him since he came into the house limping I didn't want him to overwork his little chicken legs I showed him the room. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him.

"Hey, Jazmine," He stared.

"Yeah Johnny?"

"I wanted to give you something." He said. He reached in his front jeans pocket and pulled out something on a rubbery black string. He unfolded it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It seemed to be made of metal but had this piece of red glass that looked like a Ruby.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. This must have cost him a fortune.

"It wasn't much." he said, seemingly reading my mind. "Got it at the pawn shop by that Chinese restaurant." He said. He motioned for me to turn around and he brushed my hair over my shoulder and clasped the string around my neck. "I figured you'd like it, since your all into the Celtic stuff." He explained.

"I love it," I said, and I did. It was really pretty and the gem seemed to glow when it caught the light.

"Hey Minne," He started, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Yeah John?"

I wanted to tell you something." He stated.

"Shoot."

"Jazzy I like you."

"I like you too Johnny, we've been friends for years."

"No Jaz, I like you. As in L-L..Lo-" He trailed off, but I think I knew.

"Johnny, don't..."

"I love you Jazmine. I always have, but then you started dating Codie and it got to me," He said. I could tell he'd been wanting to say this for a while. In truth, I had feelings for him too, when I was fifteen. But times flies, we grew up, and I met Codie when I was eighteen. And I've been with him for a year. So if Johnny always liked me, why didn't he take his chance four years ago? Now I watched him as he layed down and rolled away from me.

"Johnny." I started. I thought he was being a little unreasonable. If he liked me all these years, and he must have known I liked him. Why did he wait till now to make it a big announcement?

"Forget it," He muttered. "I was just being stupid."

"Goodnight Johnny, feel better." I said. I stood up and flicked the light switch down. I closed the door and sauntered down the hall to my room.

Early that next morning I awoke to a bluejay shrieking outside my window. I slowly got up and staggered into the kitchen. Reaching around, I found some blueberries and boxed pancake batter, I knew that both Johnny liked pancakes. As I prodded the liquid circles with an old spatula, I heard the door creak closed and felt strong arms around me.

"Hey Baby" said a familiar husky voice I loved hearing.

"Morning" I responded. He sat down at the dining room table, pulling out two chairs.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked. Just then Johnny came out of the guestroom.

"What's he doing here?" Codie and Johnny asked in perfect unison. It sounded so rehearsed!

"Johnny's dad was at him again," I started, meeting Codie's eyes. My boyfriend wasn't a greaser, but he wasn't a soc either. He was, I guess, a middle class citizen. Never causing much trouble, often keeping a low profile in town. It was difficult for him to be accepted into the East side, but eventually everyone cooled off, respected him because they knew there'd be trouble if they didn't.

My boyfriend seemed to relax a little, he knows I take care of the boys like there family because they are. "And Johnny, you know Codie comes every Saturday." I said. Johnny stayed for breakfast then left for the Curtis's house. Then it was just me and Codie. In my bedroom.

"Stop!" I cried I was victim of him tickling me, he kissed me then pinned me to the bed.

"Okay, I stopped." he said I smiled as he kissed me. It was then I realized how lucky I was. I had a great life, my dad is in Tennessee visiting his sister, Johnny is patched up and should be safe if he's going to the Curtis's, and I've got the best boyfriend a girl could ever hope for, but beneath all the beauty, I knew things couldn't get any better, but life could get worse any second.

**Honestly, if you hated the first attempt let me know, but be nice about it. I read it this year and thought to myself what a disgrace to my reputation it was. Just so you all know I will be re-writing most of my older stories. I think my writing style has gotten better, but remember Demonic Dreams is the first proper fanfiction I've ever written, and it was terrible. Jazmine was a bit Mary-sue, and I opened up the love triangle way too quickly, I promise this attempt will be better!**


	2. The Fight

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The next day I had decided to spend the afternoon with a friend of mine. Dallas Winston and I were at the local bar when I looked outside and noticed another familiar face walking up. I shrank into the booth as the door gave a loud ugly groan and the sound of the pinball machine buzzed to life. Dallas laughed at me I hadn't really talked to Johnny since that night. He's been to shy to utter a word around me, so it's just been one big uncomfortably awkward silence.

"Hey Johnny, Man." He said, walking up to our little friend. Dally stood behind Johnny as the pinball machine's scratchy music indicated there was a new high score. Then I watched Dally guide Johnny to our booth in the back and

"Hi Jaz." he mumbled. I placed my pale hand on his dark hand.

"Hey Johnny" I responded almost silently, not making eye contact. He fidgeted and looked behind his shoulder. Probably checking to see if Codie was coming. Which he wasn't. Johnny is so nervous it's kinda funny.

"Relax kid." Dally smirked. The nervous tanned boy slumped lower into the chair. He slipped his hand away from mine and still hadn't made eye contact with me.

Dallas had eventually left and it was just me and Johnny. He hadn't looked up at me the whole time, but I hadn't really acknowledged him either. Which made me feel bad. I just ignored him the whole time. I looked up to see a head of Jet black greasy hair.

"Johnny." I said kind of distantly. He looked up to face me. In his face I saw hurt, embarrassment, shyness, andlonging. Yes there was a hint of lust in that adorable little face of his, but it had too much competition to win out. Johnny Cade, he was hard to read, so dimensional, so many different moods all locked in him, he was very difficult to read. It made him a mystery, it made me realize how much I didn't know about him, that I don't know what my feelings toward him were.

"Yeah Jaz?" he said

"What's wrong?" I was confronting him now because his sad face just made me want to cry. He shrugged.

"You can tell me." I pressed. He wouldn't say anything unless he was forced to. But I didn't want to bully him into telling me

"It's just...your boyfriend." he said. I know he liked me, but I didn't think he would openly say something about my boyfriend.

"What about him?" I asked

"He hates me. He acts nice around me for you, but..."

"Tattling now, huh?" Codie growled. I jumped up quickly, maybe I can fix this.

"What's going on here?" I demanded "Is this true?" I snarled

"Of course not babe." Codie scoffed. I looked at Johnny but he kind of shrank back into a shadow of himself.

"Hell! I get jealous," Codie started. "you spend more time with him than you do with me." He yelled defensively. I watched my friend as he quickly stormed off.

"Now that he's out of the way." Codie said, snaking his arms around me. He tried to kiss me but I turned away and broke free of his grip

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I know you think somethings up between me and him but there's not." I said firmly.

"I'm sorry." he said as his lips met mine

"Don't tell me." I said. But I eventually kissed him back.

That night after Codie left, I went for a walk and saw Johnny huddled under an old worn out comforter in the lot. I knelt down to his level

"Hey Johnnycake." I said softly. I poked his shoulder

"Hey." he said pitifully

"Get up I'm taking you to my house." I said helping him up. I practically carried him to my house that night I had a weird dream...

_I am sound asleep when a shadowy man appears. He's tall, looming, and wearing a long black cloak as he waltzes over to my bed and calls out my name. Jazmine. It sounds so beautiful when he says it. He kneels down by the bed next to me, I can't see his face. I half turn to see Codie faithfully sleeping beside me. Who is this mysterious man in my room? He kisses my hand, his hood doesn't fall down. He pushes Codie off the bed, the sleeping body lands on the ground with a dull thud. The figure lays down next to me and holds my hand._

"_Who are you?" I ask_

"_The one you want." He says. I couldn't place the voice._

"_What do you want?" I ask nervously_

"_You." He says it plain and simple. It sounded haunting though, so enchanting. He kisses me, his kiss like a rose petal, soft and sweet. He holds me in his arms, makes me feel safe; loved. He's gentle on me, kissing me, probing my lower lip with his tongue. His soft velvety hand strokes my thigh and I feel my nightgown being slowly lifted over my legs. He's sweet, and it feels good. I just get lost in the moment. A can hear a moan but I'm not sure who it came from. The rest is sudden and scary. There is a swirling cloud coming from somewhere on this sexy cloaked being's face. My mouth, which was occupied by the figures soft warm tongue, feels different. It's like I'm choking on cold air. My heart thunders in my chest and it's all I can do to not scream, not that I'd be able to anyway. The hood falls in the struggle so I can see what I thought was a handsome lustrous face but was a gory face, oozing slime out of it's black eyes. Its teeth more like sliver bloody razor blades. Giving its life to me by force. Then I hear a voice. a heavenly voice, one that I trusted _Johnnycake _I called out to him_

"_Johnny!" I couldn't see him. When I could see him, I watched, awestruck as he bashed the demon away and said in the voice I came to love_

"_C'mon Jaz wake up." He says. His face starts fading along with his image...fading...gray...white..._

I wake up to someone poking me. I look over at Johnny to see him looking concerned.

"Are you okay Jaz?" He asked. I just nodded

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. It was a second later that he sprang into action. He opened the window, letting in the cool, sweet nighttime gusts of wind.

"I heard you yelling," He started. "I came in to investigate and saw you thrashing and screaming like some monster was on top of you."

"It was just a nightmare." I assure him we walk out of the room. Codie isn't here. I guess he was mad at me because of the little fight we had.

"Are _you _ok Johnny?" I asked

"Yeah why?"

"Your my best friend, and I feel like I'm deserting you." I answered.

"Don't worry, you couples cramp my style anyway." He joked. It was a bad joke at his expense. I now knew why he never dated any of the girls at school who had asked him out. He was blind in love with me. I sat with him and he held my hand comfortingly.

"What was your dream about?" He asked

"A guy he uh.. did some stuff." I started. Apparently that wasn't enough for him

"What's his name?" He asked

"I don't know, he didn't say, he just said he was the one I want." I responded

"Weird." Johnny said

"I wonder what Codie would think." I said. Then to my surprise Johnny kissed me!

"What was that?" I asked

"I want you to know just how much I love you." He said. It was just a peck on the lips. The first kiss Codie and I shared. But with Johnny, I felt something. Something I had never felt before. It was then I knew that this would mean trouble. Because it was then, that I kissed him back.


	3. The Dream

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Johnny left early the next morning. He didn't stay for breakfast, hell, he left before I even woke up! He did leave a note though. A piece of folded paper with the words: I'm Sorry. Scrawled across it.

That same day my friend, seventeen year old Ponyboy Curtis came over because I promised him a horror movie marathon, since his brother Darry was out with friends while his second brother, Sodapop and Soda's buddy Steve were at a party. I had gotten us a few movies, first I turned on a movie called _Stephan King's IT. _It was a good movie about a gang of seven kids surprisingly a bit like us (6 boys one girl) who fight off an evil being in the form of a clown. It did frighten me, most likely due to my irrational fear of clowns, and as I watched Ponyby as he watched the movie with it's scene after bloody scene, I saw him getting a little green, yeah, it was rather gross. After that movie we decided we were still in the mood for something scary so I put on Nightmare on Elmstreet. Another classic horror movie that I had never seen, but the burnt up killer did scare me quite a bit. Then I watched as Ponyboy willingly fell asleep about a third into the film during the creepy scene with Nancy and her friend Miss Bodybag 1980. Of course Ponyboy laughed when he woke up and saw me hugging my pillow for when I had to hide my eyes.

"What? You'd be scared too if you hadn't fallen asleep." I said trying to defend myself. I told him what he had missed in the movie, This one hadn't had the same affect on him as IT had. We fell asleep downstairs around two a.m, luckily Codie didn't come by in the morning, I don't know if I could face him. But Johnny and Dally did. Johnny didn't talk to me at all. In fact, the only time we did interact was when I handed him a coke and our fingers brushed. I could see the pink tint on his cheeks. I blushed a bit too, I could tell he was eager to leave but before he did I took him to my room to talk. (As I said this, there were whistles, catcalls and sexual comments from the boys, obviously.)

"OK, I know you like me Johnny, and I like you too, in that way. But unless Codie breaks up with me or dies, then this just won't work for us. Im sorr-"

"Do you have any idea how much I really love you Jaz?" He asked seriously

"Actually I don't but I think I have an idea from the way you were last night." I responded. He frowned looking very ashamed. Then we heard Dally yell from the other room, though he may have been just outside the door. There are all sorts of tricks to eavesdropping.

"Yo Johnny, We're headin' out!." Johnny stood up, said a quiet goodbye, and fled as if his life depended on it.

The next day Codie came over. He wasn't mad about our little fight, he came and lifted me off the ground with his embrace.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear. He hadn't let go of me, I was back on the ground but his face was still behind my hair. His arms shifted on my back, sending warm shivers down my spine and warmth radiated from the spot on my neck where his lips were grazing.

"I missed you too." I replied, twirling a lock of his dark soft hair.

"That kid hasn't done anything to you has he?" He asked, holding me at arms length. This is when I tensed in his grasp.

"No he didn't, and I wish you would call him by his real name." I said

"Your not mad at me. Are you?" he asked

"No." I replied, giving into my heart and allowing myself to kiss the man I love.

"Love you." He said

"Love you too." I responded.

_That night the dream came to me again. . . I'm asleep and I hear a sound. It sounds like glass wind chimes lightly ringing, symbolizing the start to a semi-cloudly day with light crisp winds._

"_Jazmine.." He calls. I soon feel something, a cool, smooth hand slowly sliding the length of my leg, stopping mid-thigh. I try to ignore the feeling, I instead act on my own._

"_Who are you?" I ask. Opening my eyes, I see a face... not the one that tried to force feed me it's life. I see a man, an angel. Clear pale skin, a mop of well-maintained dark hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I can't put a name to this ace, for no man I have ever seen looked as immaculate as this masterpiece who climbs onto my bed and kisses me, removes a lock of loose brown hair from my face, and makes me feel like the only woman worth gold._

"_I've been waiting for you, Jazmine." He whispers as he pins me to the bed with a crisp, beautiful strength not even Darry could possess._

"W_hy me?" I ask, I am suddenly silenced by the force of his lips. His hands go to my waist, again to my chest as he fiddles with the buttons of my nightgown. I lie there, mostly naked as his lips make contact with mine, his lips lower to my neck, my breasts. Then he rips open my nightgown with his fingernails and he continues to ravage my body. _

"_I have waited for a lovely girl like you, one that could help me." He says, before he lets out a sharp sound. I study at him. Almost hypnotized … Lost in those beautiful, hazy, blue eyes, that morphed from a brown to a gold, then shading to be a loud green, like mine. Soon to a powerful, portal black._

_"How?"__ I ask_

"_When I first saw you I felt something, I know you felt it too." He says sprinkling my ear and cheek with little kisses. "I can only come to you in your dreams." He says. I soon feel a small pang of disappointment I really like this "man". He holds me in his arms. Stroking me, my sides, my waist, my legs. "There is a way we can be together." he says, kissing me the way Codie does._

"_H__ow?" I ask breathlessly._

"_Close your eyes..." He orders. He lays me down gently and his finger traces my lips and he kisses me one final time. Then it's a rush, something cold and airy being shoved down my throat, I opened my eyes too see the nightmarish face again forcing it's life into me. But I couldn't stop it! _

_Reality greets me with a jolt._

I woke up and stumbled into the bathroom. I flicked on the light and studied myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different. Except my eyes! The irises had changed from their usual wild green to a blazing red, these couldn't have ever been done by contact lenses, they were evil. Downright horrid. Before another thought could enter my mind, I ran out of the house, knocking into something, there was a blur then I was on the ground, but there was something soft to break my fall. I shook my head and looked down at Johnny. I quickly got up and helped him up.

"Sorry Johnny." I said

"Damn Jaz, I didn't think you were serious when you said you liked me." He laughed. But then he saw my face. The haggard look, the swollen eyes. I couldn't tell if my irises were still red, but he hasn't screamed or fainted, so I'm guessing they're green again.

"Are you ok Jaz? He asked.

"No." I deadpanned.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We need to talk."


	4. Friends To The Rescue

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Johnny bought two bottles of Coke from the little shoppette across from the DX, I didn't acknowledge him when he placed a glass bottle in front of me. He opened the latter glass bottle and took a sip. I hadn't opened the bottle, I just sat there watching the sun shine on the DX garage.

"So Jaz..." His voice shook a little "What's going on, your starting to scare me with that stare." I snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh um, I don't know if you would really want to hear it..." I mumbled lamely.

"Tell me Minnie." He said, pulling a cold hard face at me as if to intimidate me. Yeah, like that worked.

"Remember that dream I had?" I asked after a few seconds of stubborn silence.

"Yeah." He said, understanding or trying to understand what I was getting at.

"I had another one, it had the same guy but it was different somehow." I started. "He forced his life into me." I said recalling the horrors I faced last night.

"Did he..y'know?" Johnny asked. I groaned, wishing greasers weren't so typical.

"If you are seriously asking me that Johnny...yeah he...he did." I answered

"How was it?" He asked, suddenly shrinking back at my incredulous glare.

"Oh my God."

"Was I in the dream?" He joked, smiling. I blushed, making him laugh. Just then Ponyboy came over and eased my tension.

"Hey guys, what's up? He asked.

"Nothing." I muttered. I hugged my legs close to me making myself seem smaller in the little green chair. I was scared and confused obviously, who wouldn't be?

"You okay Jaz?" Pony asked. My eyes had gone back to their natural Shamrock Green, and I wasn't as pale. I nodded, but Ponyboy being the smartass sixteen year old he was, saw past the fake smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I knew by his tone that if I didn't answer, there would be trouble. But I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about last night's terror.

"Nothing's wrong Pony." I said shyly, but he wasn't fooled!

"C'mon Jaz, tell me. I might be able to make it a book." He grinned. Ponyboy loved to write, always seeking inspiration. So I told him about my all-to-real dream, I didn't go into much detail with the foreplay, but I made it clear of the mixed signals. The kisses, the gentle treatment and then I told him about the horror, the monster that forced it's being into me. I guess it was worth reliving the nightmare, getting to see look on his face

"Wow Jazmine, and I thought my nightmares were bad!" Pony said. At least I had some grim satisfaction of scaring my friend.

"Did you tell Codie about it yet?" Johnny asked

"No, he stayed over last night but left around midnight." I said. Looking down at my black beat-up flip flops.

The boys and I continued to talk about what we were planning to do that day, and about Steve's new girlfriend, and how Pony saw two socs at the drive-in try to pick up a greaser girl, and I asked Johnny what he wanted since he was walking around my neighborhood at seven-thirty in the morning (to which he blushed and mumbled, "well, y'know"). But our stories always drifted back to my nightmare.

"He didn't say his name?" Ponyboy asked

"No, I don't think he has one." I said, Johnny took my hand

"Will you be okay alone tonight, Jazzy?" Johnny asked. I nodded slowly, but then shrugged

"Truthfully I don't know." I said. He nodded and rubbed my arm, this confused me a little bit, he was acting as if I had just witnessed the death of my father. I heard Ponyboy cough a little just to get our attention. I looked him in those Olive Green eyes and poked his arm.

"You busy?" I asked him. "I wanted to go to the library." Ponboy's eyes lit up. He stood up and I dragged Johnny up from the chair and the three of us wandered our way through town to the old musty library.


	5. Big Mistake

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I had wanted to get to the Library with Ponyboy. Johnny slunk off quickly after we arrived. We watched him head towards the cassettes and the tape recordings of some older classics. Ponyboy took a firm hold of my wrist and led me straight to the back of the building. The library had just gotten the first video disk, and they had the game called Spacewar. It was all the kid could talk about, and I knew it drove his brothers nuts.

"Isn't it awesome Jazzy?" He hissed excitedly. I shrugged, I wasn't the type for the new digital games with the black screen and green lines, it actually was giving me an irritating headache. But I enjoyed watching Ponyboy get all excited as he pressed the little blue button for his first digital game. His eyes were glued to the screen as the green line rotated. I heard a few sounds that sounded like little explosions and Ponyboy looked up at me.

"Hey there Sergeant, looks like you'll need a co-pilot for this mission!" The game said. Ponyboy looked at me with pleading eyes. You'd be surprised that this 'tough-as-nails' kid could pull such perfect puppy eyes. I found myself reaching for the panel on the opposite side of his game and pressing the blue button.

"Okay, so you move around with this stick," He said, twisting a black handle around. "And you fire your missiles with this red button." I had gotten the hand of it pretty quickly. Ponyboy's 'ship' was a stationary solid green got, and the enemy ships were moving toward us and blinking. It was childish for a woman of nineteen, almost twenty like me, but I knew Ponyboy was having a grand old time.

It was getting late. Ponyboy and I had completed our little mission. And I paid a library fine of three dollars for a book I had lost, and I got two new books. Johnny joined us and the front desk as I signed out the books. We dropped off Ponyboy and headed back to my house.

Johnny and I had just gotten home and were enduring an awkward dinner. He kept asking me questions about my dream thinking that he might be able to help me. Which he couldn't

"I've told you all I know." I said. Around 8:00 PM Johnny and I sat on the couch in the basement. This show was on. It was a mystery that if you missed one episode you were completely lost and had to either watch the episode if it re-aired or try to figure it out yourself which was really hard. Tonight's episode was about a girl had a lay over in a creepy old train station. While she was waiting she gets up at one point for a smoke. When she returns, the man behind the counter asks her:

"Didn't you just go into the powder room?" She tells him no, and not even a few minutes after she sits back down, she goes into the powder room to brush her hair, when the cleaner asks her:

"Weren't you just in here darling?" But the girl wasn't. She starts to get suspicious. Out of the corner of the powder room mirror she sees herself, sitting up properly waiting for the train. It turns out in the end the that woman had a heart attack and died at home, she is really seeing her twin sister waiting for the train to go to the protagonist's funeral. Spooky.

Johnny turned to face me and make a wise comment but saw my face. I didn't see it but I felt a burning sensation in my eyes and cheeks. I know I like Johnny and all but he never made me blush or feel like this. Johnny's eyes widened, and a horrified moan escaped his lips. Then everything went black.

I woke up in my bed a little while later. Opening my eyes I saw two chocolate brown globes. Full of concern and fright. Typical Johnny face, but was there a hint of true terror in his eyes?

"What happened." I squeaked.

"I don't know Jaz, we were watching that show and all of a sudden you freaked out. Your eyes turned all red and your face was all twisted into this scary image, then you past out." he said. A tear fell down my face, I knew what this was. Johnny must have noticed the water works because he held me and let me cry. I'm nineteen! I should not be worried about being possessed by something that isn't even real! Johnny hugged me and promised:

"I'm here for you Jaz, and I always will be." He wiped away one of the tears and kissed me. I didn't stop him, and I don't know why I guess because I was scared and lonely, I lowered my guard. Believe me I loved Johnny to pieces but we can't really announce our love when I'm in the relationship I'm in.

"Try to get some sleep Minnie." He said. Referring to me by the name made up by a friend of ours.

_That night a new dream came to me. A sweet dream. __Me and Codie, a large elegant garden. I'm in a white dress, him in a tuxedo, Johnny is his best man. My friend Ponyboy Curtis gives me away. All the boys get along and Codie doesn't feel jealous of Johnny at all in fact, at the end of the wedding, __Johnny is the first person Codie and I say goodbye to._

"_What a great kid." Codie says, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you and him before darling." I kiss my new husband. Codie's hand is on my abdomen. A small bump has formed there, jutting out through the satin of my white gown. Our first child._

"_Don't worry about it."I say as I touch his hand, and he kisses me softly. _

"_I love you." I say._

"_I love your more." He smiles._

Then I wake up.

I sat up, and fixed my hair so I could see where I was going. I left the room and sat on the couch letting my cat Murlough bat at my ankle. I picked him up, which was quite an effort because Murlough was a fat kitty. Johnny sauntered into the small living room and sat next to me.

"Are you OK Jaz?" he asked. I turned to face him, trying to smile but I could only force a half smile. I focused my attention an Murlough.

"Any nightmares?" he asked.

"Nope." I whispered. He threw his arm around my shoulders and petted Murlough's fluffy white and gray coat. Today was a day that Codie would visit so Johnny left the house and most likely went to the Curtis house. 10 minutes after Johnny left, Codie entered the house and sat next to me on the couch, completely ignorant to the fact the Johnny had been sitting in the same spot.

"Hey baby." He said kissing my neck.

"Hi." I responded

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned for me.

"Weird night." I replied.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked

"No." I sighed. Codie threw his arms around me and kissed me. His hug was strong, squeezing my ribcage. I let myself accept his strong embrace. He lifted me up and carried me to my room.

He sat down on the bed and I walked over to him and sat on his lap facing him, he kissed me. My lips, my cheeks, my neck. Just like in my previous scary dream, my nightgown is ripped off of me and thrown to the side. Codie shrugs out of his shirt. It's a moment of blind, fiery passion, and we allowed it to overcome us. We succumb to each other. It was similar to my dream with the demon and in a way, different. The room grew warm, getting warmer. Until our hearts were hammering, both of us naked and sprawled. Then the room got cold again.

As he was laying down next to me all was calm and quiet.

"I love you Jaz." he said in a love drunk voice

"I love you too." I said.. He threw his arm around the top half of my waist and pulled me closer to his tired frame. It was then I had realized; my dad was out of state, we weren't careful. My father would possibly have a heart attack if he ever found out his little girl of nineteen had unprotected sex. Dad was young when I was born. He was eighteen when he impregnated my mother who was seventeen at the time. Mom got kicked out of her home because her parents thought a pregnant and unwed teenager would ruin their good religious standing. Dad was always a little paranoid about me staying pure until marriage because of the crap he got from everybody when I was born to the teenage parents. After mom and I were in a car accident that shortened her twenty-nine years of life, dad became like a helicopter. Making sure he knew where I was, and making sure Codie and I never closed my bedroom door during our two year long relationship. It seemed almost like Codie had read my thoughts.

"Oh no!" He muttered. "Shit! I'm so sorry Jazmine, I have no idea where that came from." He whispered.

"No Codie, don't apologize. We're both mature and responsible."

"But what about your dad?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered. "There are tons of other attributes, my body isn't ready, or...Wait did you—?" I asked. I couldn't bring myself to actually ask it.

"Yeah I think so." He said guiltily.

"You think so?" I asked, suddenly growing very cold. I became painfully aware of a bubbling sensation in my lower abdomen. Shit!

"I guess we'll just have to wait." I muttered. Code's hand landed flatly over my small belly.

"I love you Jazmine." He whispered.

"I love you too Codie." I said, meaning every word.

Codie stayed with me that evening. Neither of us ate anything, I guess we were too nervous, I didn't know what to eat if I waseating for two. He and I watched a movie downstairs. A movie about demons and a very horrifying exorcism scene. Bloody, and very cinematic. It made me a bit nauseous; all the blood, slime, and contortions. I think my gagging, and paling skin really worried Codie who leaped into action the very first time my stomach lurched. He darted upstairs and I rolled my eyes while he was gone upstairs. He came back down with some big pink pills, a glass of water, a blanket, and my incense set with a couple of chamomile sticks, a pillow and told me to lay down.

I told him he was being ridiculous, that if I was pregnant, nothing would show for three weeks to a month. Then I told him it was watching the gory movie on an empty stomach. I was sure it is completely empty, that I'm not pregnant. But he was determine to baby me, to hold onto the guilty feeling that he had done the one thing that would have him banished by my father. He finally reduced himself to grumbling while I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my arm and kissed the top of my head, as the credits rolled by. No one I recognized, new stars that will probably get into drugs and die at the age of thirty-five.

Back upstairs, Codie managed to coax a bit of broth into me. While I forced him to eat something as well. I finally, stubbornly sat down across me with an apple and we sat there. Pretending to eat he had at least eaten about half the apple, while I sipped enough broth for him to be satisfied that I had something in me besides a fabled baby.

That night I lie in bed thinking of what might happen, if I am pregnant, how would this affect my dad. I knew I would never be able to finish school and be a doctor. But they say the Lord works in strange ways, if I am pregnant, maybe he let this happen for a reason.

I had no dreams that night. Codie slept in the guestroom and I doubt he got much actual sleep, probably thinking whether to stay and support me or how to leave the country before my dad got back from Tennessee.


	6. Father and Daughter

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

The days dragged on and on for a week or two. I went through the motions. Hung out with Johnny and Dallas, played Spacewar with Ponyboy at the library, and fended off Codie's constant doting. I woke up early one morning at the end of the second week, today was the day my dad was coming home. In the two weeks there had been no early morning illness, no cravings for chocolate or pickles, and no excessive weight gain. It was still too early to tell, but I assumed I wasn't pregnant.

Codie drove me to the airport and walked off somewhere as I signed my name in a big book and sat down at the terminal to wait for him. The airport was pretty large. I had never actually been in one before since it was unheard of for a woman to ride a plane unaccompanied. Dad had gotten the ticket only because my grandma had just passed away in Tennessee, and he had to help my aunt with the final details for Grandma Maggie's funeral. I reached for the book in my purse and opened it to where the prescription receipt from my asthma medicine jutted from the top of the book.

I didn't know how far I got into the story before a strong hand slapped the book from my grasp and a pair of strong arms threw me into the air. It was my dad. The burly, thirty-seven year old man embraced me until I felt my rib bones crush to a fine powder.

"I missed you sweetie." He said.

"I missed you too daddy," I replied as excited tears streamed down my face. I threw my arms around his neck and breathed in the mucky scent of his cologne.

"Have you had lunch yet, princess?" He asked.

"No, and you haven't called me princess since I was five." I laughed.

"Can't a man love his daughter, especially since I haven't seen you in four weeks?" He asked jokingly. He set me down and we started walking through the terminal. He carries a big bag on his back and I carry my purse as we walk, hand in hand, father and daughter.

"Wait," I said. "I think we're forgetting someone." I said.

"One of your friends." he guessed.

"Codie, he drove me here." I said. I wandered off to find him, leaving dad with his bag at the main lobby by a large potted plant.

Wandering through the white pillars, my sneakers slapping against the glass tiles, I looked around at the little hole in the wall services, a little magazine and tobacco place, a small dining hall, a few fancy bathrooms. I finally found Codie reading a magazine at a bench. I lowered the magazine and hopped onto his lap.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Your dad is here?" He asked.

"Yes, he's waiting for us at the lobby." I told him. I hopped up and started walking until I felt his arms around from behind me. He kissed me on the cheek and picked me up to carry me down the ramp and carried me back to my dad who was mocking impatience until we got there. Codie placed me down and shook my dad's hand as I stood there awkwardly silent. My dad trusted him mostly. But there were those times, he thought he had to keep my boyfriend in check.

"So are we going to get lunch?" I asked. Both men kind of looked at me and nodded. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me again before grabbing his big bag. We all piled into Codie's car. My father claiming the backseat before I could offer anything. It was of an unspoken agreement that Codie drove us to a nearby diner. Nothing spectacular, just the old run-of-the-mill coffee and overdone burger patty place, known best for the cake slices on display in the front of the diner, and the broken gumball machine that operates off of dimes.

"I trust you've been treating my little girl like a queen, Codie" My dad said passively as he took a bite from his burger.

"Of course Sir." He said. What was my dad getting at?

"Good, and please call me Mitch, you two are so close your practically family, son." Dad said.

"Thank you...Mitch." He said.

"You've been awfully quiet over there princess." My father acknowledged. Nodding to me and my untouched chicken sandwich. "And you haven't taken a bite of your lunch." he said. Codie's eyes met mine and he seemed to be screaming at me.

"I'm just not very hungry." I said. It was strange. I loved diner food, but I'd been feeling weird as of late, and it wasn't because of some baby Codie has been obsessing over. No, this started about two and a half weeks ago, when Johnny gave me that necklace. The second he put it on me, I've felt different, more out of touch. Long days of emptiness only filled when I dreamed at night.

I reached my neck and felt the red gem and the metal knot work in my fingers. Closing my eyes, thinking of the place it came from. That shady old pawn shop that just opened. I'd been afraid to go inside because it looked so creepy.

"Hey do you guys mind a trip to the pawn shop after lunch?" I asked

**This chapter didn't have much relevance to the original story, and it only has little relevance now. I only put this chapter in as a filler through my writers block and to go a bit into Jazmine's relationship with her father. I have done the unthinkable. I have given a nice, pretty OC a loving and responsible father and a boyfriend who is not a canon character! I am a wanted fanfiction felon aren't I?**


End file.
